


The Sun And Her Flowers

by joufancyhuh



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: together we are an endless conversation





	The Sun And Her Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Poems come from Rupi Kaur's The Sun & Her Flowers. I didn't feel like getting up to look through a different poetry book for lines. Sorry not sorry, this book is great anyway. 
> 
> I'm fucking tired as hell and don't know why I'm still up, so forgive any errors or repetitiveness please. Feel free to tell me about it.
> 
> I will go down with this ship. Set in Mayson Shepard's universe.

The faint trace of velvet fingertips ghosted down Ashley’s naked back, looping around with large curvature as they twirled along her skin, goosebumps raising the hair on her arms. She flipped her head on the pillow, arms shifting slightly under it. Through the mess of her hair, she peered at the woman laying on her side, writing old poems into her skin. Miranda’s sapphire blues eyes flickered to Ashley’s face, a gentle smile tugging the corners of her lips in the dark of the ex-Cerberus operative’s rented apartment.

Miranda wet her lips, shifting to skim her mouth across Ashley’s shoulder, a murmur whispered into her skin, _“The universe took its time on you, crafted you to offer the world something different from everyone else. When you doubt how you were created, you doubt an energy greater than us both.”_

Ashley closed her eyes, offering her own sleepy smile. “Mmm, I always preferred Kaur’s _‘I could not contain myself any longer. I ran to the ocean in the middle of the night and confessed my love for you to the water. As I finished telling her,”_ she paused to stifle a yawn, _“the salt in her body became sugar.”_

The hand on her back traveled to push back the hair in her face, Miranda leaning down to capture her lips. Ashley closed her eyes, the soft press of lips a lingering sensation, still half-tired from their night in. The bed shifted around her, the comforter tugging upward under Ashley’s chin. When she reopened her eyes, brilliant blue sparkled, Miranda’s head sharing the pillow while her fingers glided along Ashley’s jaw.

“What was that for?” Ashley nudged her knee between Miranda’s, moving the older woman in closer so they tangled in the limbs of the other. Ashley nudged the tip of her nose to Miranda’s, struggling to keep her eyes open in this early dawn.

“Poetry always sounds better when it comes out of your mouth.” Miranda sprinkled kisses that trailed after her touch, sucking on the skin before flicking her tongue against it. “Tell me another?”

Ashley smiled, closing her eyes and letting out a forced heavy sigh. “Only if it gets you to stay in bed longer.” She cleared her throat, recalling another of her favorites from that book. _“The orange trees refused to blossom unless we bloomed first. When we met, they wept tangerines; can’t you tell the earth has waited its whole life for this?”_


End file.
